


CioccolaTò

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( Torino per la precisione ), Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Italian setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Traditions, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟹𝟶 | 'ᴄᴀʀᴀᴍᴇʟʟᴇ'Ve la faccio semplice semplice: i SaruKomi, Torino e la fiera annuale del cioccolato.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato
Series: writober 2k19 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	CioccolaTò

**Author's Note:**

> #haikyuuaroundtheworld.

«Ragazzi, volete un assaggino?»  
Nessuno dei due teneva più il conto di quante volte glielo avessero chiesto; neanche il tempo di passare davanti a uno stand che qualcuno richiamava la loro attenzione sfoggiando un sorriso disponibile e un vassoietto pieno di dolciumi spezzettati. Al che Komi, il più delle volte, si piantava sul posto prendendo Sarukui per la manica del cappotto; a differenza sua, il libero l'uso della parola lo perdeva completamente davanti a tanta gentilezza unita al cioccolato.  
Torino non era paragonabile a Tokyo o al Giappone in generale, sembrava uscita da un libro per certi versi; saranno stati i colori, l'imponenza degli edifici di certe zone, la vivacità del mondo di banchi posti lungo gli antichi portici ai lati di Via Garibaldi, gli odori... Nel suo essere caotica, con l'andirivieni di tram, pullman e persone di ogni tipo, a Sarukui pareva quasi incastrata in un tempo tutto suo. Un mondo nel mondo, che a quanto avevano capito per circa sette giorni l'anno allestiva di fronte al centro storico della città un enorme padiglione tutto dolci.  
Era stato Komi a notare le tende color panna, mentre si apprestava a dar retta a Sarukui e scendere dalla statua posta a lato del grande palazzo posto al centro di Piazza Castello. Dopodiché era toccato a Yamato fare lo sforzo di capire come cavolo si traducesse 'assaggino' in giapponese.  
Avrebbero finito col cariarsi i denti tutti e due, ma chi lo sapeva che il cioccolato potesse essere fatto in così tanti modi diversi e gustosi? Loro no. E in fondo erano là in Italia anche per acculturarsi, no?  
«Com'è?» domandò Komi in un inglese stentato (per riguardo nei confronti dei venditori), portandosi a sua volta il cubetto di cioccolato offertogli alla bocca e mordendone un pezzo.  
Sarukui emise un "uhm" a metà tra il pensoso e l'approvazione, poi lo guardò.  
«Buono!» concluse, ripulendosi le mani e aggiungendo in giapponese: «La fragola ci sta bene».  
La ragazza dello stand sicuramente immaginava che nonostante questo difficilmente quei due avrebbero comprato del cioccolato per quattro euro all'etto, ma non pareva affatto infastidita.  
«Che mi dici del peperoncino?» incalzò Sarukui, sinceramente curioso.  
Komi fece per rispondergli, ma si bloccò quando sentì la lingua e la gola iniziare gradualmente a bruciare. Come un bambino che vede per la prima volta un fuoco d'artificio, esclamò: «Oh, por... ora brucia! Saru, brucia! Che figata!»  
La ragazza dello stand, poco distante, probabilmente intuendo a cosa si stesse riferendo, rise.  
«Brucia troppo?» Il più alto si sporse leggermente in avanti e aggiunse a voce un po' più bassa: «Quindi ti ha reso più _hot_ di quanto tu già non sia?»  
A giudicare dal colore che assunsero le guance di Komi la risposta, probabilmente, era sì. Ciò valse la pep talk di cui ebbe bisogno per dirgli davvero una cosa del genere.  
«Huh...» Haruki, che decisamente non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, si riprese alla svelta dallo stupore e - anche solo per dimostrare la concretezza di ciò che di tanto in tanto scriveva via chat - rispose con finta eloquenza (quindi facendo uno sforzo immane per non soffocare dall'imbarazzo): «Non saprei, aspetta!»  
Si portò il pezzo di cioccolato rimastogli alle labbra e nel sentirlo iniziare a sciogliersi si affrettò ad avanzare, appoggiare le mani sulle guance di Yamato e alzarsi sulle punte. Fu veloce (non voleva superare certi limiti così lontano dall'ambasciata giapponese), ma quei due secondi contati furono abbastanza perché Sarukui avvertisse la familiare sensazione calda e umida scaturita da quelle labbra piene unita a un sapore dolce e vivace, che gli fece perdere un battito nel momento in cui la lingua di Komi sfiorò volutamente il suo labbro inferiore. Scovò e acciuffò con una certa irruenza la sua, di lingua, solo per lasciarla a sé stessa quasi subito. In segno del suo passaggio solo il formicolio dato dal peperoncino e il tepore del cioccolato al latte.  
Allontanatosi, Komi diede due buffetti sulle guance di Sarukui come se niente fosse (quando invece erano rossi in viso tutti e due), mentre lo schiacciatore si portava una mano davanti alla bocca.  
«Ma... _Komiyan!_»  
«Cosa? Volevo vedere se ti sembravo davvero più hot del solito!» Il libero perse la compostezza e <s>non la rivide mai più</s>, dando delle pacche scomposte alle guance all'altro ragazzo, aggiunse goffamente: «E... ehm... tu lo sei sicuramente adesso, _Saaa-ru_. Ah, ah! Ah!»  
Sarukui sbatté lievemente le palpebre, guardando il suo ragazzo farsi gradualmente piccolo piccolo e le sue sopracciglia iniziare a tremolare in preda a un tic.  
«Komiyan...» lo riprese perplesso, non senza il suo caratteristico sorriso sornione ad addolcirgli i tratti. «Perché lo hai fatto se sai che alla fine muori sempre d'imbarazzo?»  
Solo vedendolo Komi si premette le mani sul viso, soffocando un piccolo grido frustrato e un: «Era molto più figo nella mia testa! Ugh!»  
«Dai, dai, non fare così» Sarukui, divertito, gli prese le mani e lo allontanò con un cenno di scuse dal grande stand. «Era molto buono. Il cioccolato, dico. Dopo ne compriamo un po', se vuoi.»  
Pronunciate le parole magiche, ecco che le guance di Komi sbollirono velocemente, lasciando il posto all'incredulità. «Oho?! Sì? Di corsa? Dopo però, voglio vedere se qua in giro ci sono i babbà. Si chiamano così quei così che sembrano spugnette squishose, vero?»  
La ragazza dello stand guardò a bocca aperta il ragazzo più basso prendere il sopravvento e tirar via l'altro (un braccio gettato sulle sue spalle) e a dirla tutta fu una fortuna che la barriera linguistica le impedì di sentire la risposta buttata lì da Sarukui.  
«Ah, ma pensavo che a te non piacessero i babbà, Komiyan. Non preferiresti i grissini o i churros?»  
«...certo che però sei tremendo!»  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
«Awww, hai visto la foto che hanno postato i ragazzi su Instagram, Yukie?»  
«Quali dei tanti?»  
In tutta risposta, Kaori le mostrò il display del proprio cellulare, dove era ben visibile un selfie postato da Komi che ritraeva lui e Sarukui ridersela con quella che doveva essere la pralina (era una pralina?) più grande che si fosse mai vista a separare le loro labbra. Vedendoli, Yukie mollò tutto e prese tra le mani il cellulare dell'amica manager, guardandolo con gli occhi strabuzzati e la bocca aperta dallo stupore.  
«Che hashtag è questo?» esordì, facendo un evidente sforzo di concentrazione per leggerlo. «_Fuo...ridici...occola...to_? _Baaaaci-am_... huh!»  
«Penso sia italiano! Non sono carinissimi?»  
«_Loro?_ Guarda che si stanno mangiando, Kaori! È la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia!»  
A giudicare dai commenti postati dal resto della squadra (e non solo), probabilmente l'anno successivo Torino avrebbe visto un lieve aumentare dell'afflusso di turisti.

**Author's Note:**

> Nel caso foste curiosi in merito a CioccolaTò, ecco due link utili: [qua](https://www.cioccola-to.eu/) e [qua](https://www.guidatorino.com/cioccolato-2019-torino/). :3


End file.
